Hannah Montanna's Winter Collection
by Periwinkle Patronus
Summary: A series of Hannah Montanna Winter stories written by BookWorm49. Loliver, Jiley, Lackson, Moliver, and more! Dedications, credits, summarys, titles, disclamers, and whatever else is needed is inside. NO FLAMESDISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANNA
1. Mistltoe and Miley Helped

**SUMMARY: She wanted to be with someone who waited under the mistletoe just for her like in that song. He wanted to be with his best friend. Will a trip to a ski lodge bring them together? And maybe a little mistletoe[Loliver Oneshot [Small amount of Jiley.**

A young, blonde girl sat by the mantel of the large fireplace. She sat waiting for the right guy to sweep her off her feet and kiss her under the mistletoe like in those movies. The romantic kisses you only get in fairytales.

The crowd around her at the ski lodge Christmas party danced and sand along with Christmas carols. They were singing karaoke like they did on her favorite movie, High School Musical. I mean, have you seen it??? It is like the best movie ever!!! Oh, right, the story. Geese! Stop nagging.

Well, Lilly was here with her school. Her best friends, teachers, chaperones, and classmates all came to ski and have the best time of their lives. But she couldn't focus on any of that. Her mind was stuck on boys. Boys and relationships. She got dumped over and over again and this time her heart could not be put back together, or at least that's what she thought. What she didn't know was her best friend was completely, head over heels in love with her. And he has been since pre-k.

"Hey Lilly," Oliver said as he came over to sit next to his best friend and secret crush Lilly.

"Hey." Lilly grumbled. She glanced over at her other best friend, Miley, dancing with Jake, the Hottie of the Year. Lilly thought Miley was the luckiest girl in the world. All the boys liked her and she was beautiful, when she was Miley and as Hannah Montana. She had been dating Jake for a year. Lilly thought she wasn't liked at all. She was dumped over and over and over and over, well you get the point. But she didn't realize that she was loved and nobody is perfect.

Oliver didn't notice that he was staring at her. He watched her stare at every one of the couples in the room. Sad eyes followed people holding hands and dancing. When she looked over at him again, he didn't notice. He was staring at her. They both stared into each other's eyes, not noticing anything else. A loud voice woke the two lovebirds up and they immediately stared straight down at their shoes, blushing so hard that their heads almost blended in with the red wallpaper.

Lily looked up at the ceiling to find a small, white and green plant hanging above the two. Mistletoe. This only made her blush harder.

"Um, Oliver?" Lilly asked as she pointed up.

Oliver froze. Here he was about to kiss the girl of his dreams and he couldn't move! Miley finally had to come over to push the two together!!!

They finally kissed. From there on, they loved each other. And they owed it all to Christmas and mistletoe. And Miley helped.

**A/N: Do you hate it??? It kind of stinks, but I needed to get over my writer's block and Christmas is around the corner. Whoever's wondering about Halloween Love, it's a little delayed. I don't know how to end it and I am losing interest in it. Ideas are welcome!!!! And credit is given!!!!!**


	2. Santa Imposter

**This is dedicated to iScream4cecream for being such a great friend! Also dedicated to all the Loliver Lovers!!! Happy Holidays (Christmas, Hanukkah, Ramadan, Kwanza, and so on…) I hope ya'll had a great time on Christmas!!!**

**Title: Santa Imposter**

**Summary: Oliver and Lilly are 23, and dating. Oliver wants to purpose to her on Christmas Eve, but how? The only way into Lilly's house is through the chimney. His artistic bro has an idea. Why did Oliver always have to take Max's ideas[Loliver Oneshot**

All these questions rushed through my mind. _How? How could I purpose to Lilly? HOW??? Do I just do it out of the blue? Or purpose over dinner? Do I wear something formal? Or just dress casual? Should I rehearse? WHAT AM I TO DO???_

"What up Bro?" Max casually slipped into our bedroom. I must have not noticed him right then because when he touched me, I jumped and screamed.

"What's wrong? Do I have to break you two up again???" Mother screamed from the kitchen in her man-voice.

"No mama!" Max hollered. Looking at me again, he asked, "Something is on your mind." I did not answer. "It's Lilly, huh?"

"No!" I tried to cover my face. _Man, that boy is artsy and physic! _

"Come on."

"Leave me alone."

After Max coaxed me out from my imaginary shell, I finally told him.

"It was Lilly! I was right!" Max stuck his tongue out at my face.

"Any ideas Max?" I asked, ignoring the face.

"You can act as Santa!!! You'll go down the chimney and stick the ring in her stocking!!! I know I am brilliant! Hold the applause."

"There is no way I am going down that tube full of soot! Besides, we don't have a Santa suit…" Max pulled out a red, jolly suit with white, fur trim. "You can try the front door."

My brother is the weirdest boy in the Universe.

3:00 AM in the morning and I, Oliver Oaken, am sneaking out in a red, fat guy's suit! I know it sounds weird, but don't ask.

Climbing out of the window without permission makes my feel like Romeo. I sneak out across the street to the love-of-my-life's house.

I scampered across her pathway to the door. I couldn't believe she locked it!!!

"Oliver, you there?" Max talked to me through the walkie-talkie.

"The door is locked, and I have to go 10100!!!"

"What?" Quietly, I told him what 10100 was and he said, "Go to the bathroom inside!"

"The door is locked."

"Take the chimney."

I am not sure how he did it, but he made me do just that.

"I am stuck!" I screamed at Max over the small phone.

THUD!!! "Never mind," I said, dizzy from falling.

I looked at each of the stockings, hung in a row. Lilly's was right in front. When I saw the picture, I almost cried. It was the front part of a crayon box. My crayon box. The crayon box that I gave her in preschool! Max's voice woke me from my trance, and I placed the small box in the special stocking and slowly made my way to the bathroom, after the cookies and milk.

_What should I wear? My tuxedo? Nah, too formal, but then again, I am proposing to my girl of my dreams. My PJs? That's probably what everyone else is wearing..._

I finally choose to go in my pajamas. I mean, everyone else must be wearing that. I walked over to Lilly's house where I was invited for opening presents and breakfast. Max winked at me as I strode down the street to my girlfriend's house. Surprisingly, I winked back.

"Thanks Mom!!!" Lilly embraced her mother in a warm hug thanking her for her new camera. I sat there nervously awaiting Lilly to open my gift. She had already opened two new skateboards, a diary, a camera, a new purse, and a key to a new car. (Just kidding about the car.) _How deep is that stocking anyway?_

Finally my stomach lurched forward when Lilly reached very deep into the crayon stocking I saw the night before. "Feels like a box," she muttered. There went that lurch again! Her breath froze when she held up the box. My mother had to push me up to remember to kneel. "Oh my gosh." Lilly's mom began to tear.

"Will you, Lillian Rose Truscott, take the honor of being my wife?" I waited anxiously. _Is she going to say yes???_ She looked stunned. I felt like I was going to throw up!

Finally, she flung her arms around me and cried, "Of course."

Max was above us, standing on a chair, holding mistletoe. We both smiled and kissed. Then I remembered, I was still in my pajamas.


	3. Time Square Can't Shine as Bright as You

**Happy New Year!!!!! I hope all of you have a happy and healthy 2008!!!! Wishing you the best!!!!**

**Title: Times Square Can't Shine as Bright as You**

**Summary: Lilly is crushing on Tom Higginson, the lead singer of the Plain White Ts. When Miley (aka Hannah Montana) gets her boyfriend, Jake Ryan, and her best friends, Lilly and Oliver, tickets to Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's 08 featuring the Plain White T's, will Oliver be protective of Lilly when they meet the band? Does that mean Lilly's best friend was secretly in love with her?**

**[Loliver and Jiley New Years Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or New Years or Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve 08 or the Plain White T's. DANG!!! You people make me feel bad! **

"New York, here we come!!!" the quad of teenagers cried out. The four friends included two stars, Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan. But of course no one knew it was them outside of friends and family. Hannah went by Miley Stewart in real life. Jake was always known as Leslie by the closest people they knew. The two disguised superstars were dating. The other two were friends who went way back. Kindergarten. They met over a crayon and that crayon live on. They were Lilly and Oliver.

"EEEEKKKKKKKK! TOM HIGGINSON IS PLAYING?!?!?!" Lilly screamed. Oliver covered his ears, annoyed. He secretly had been in love with the 16 year old girl since they were four! But he was too much of a coward to tell her.

"What is the big deal with this tom????" Oliver asked, annoyed.

"He is so cute!!!" Lilly said dreamily. Oliver fiddled with his thumbs before glaring at her and leaving. "What's up with him?"

"He loves you Lilly! Can't you see that?" Miley looked at her like she didn't know anything. "Are you starting to get Boy Brain like your prince charming?"

"TOM?"

"NO!!! Oliver is your Prince!!!" Miley yelled.

"I don't believe you." Lilly told Miley before storming out of her Malibu house.

"Really? Oliver likes Lilly?" Jake asked, brainlessly.

"UGH!!!" Miley slapped a hand on her forehead. Was she the only one that saw the look in Oliver's eyes when she talked about Tom? The rage in his voice when she dated some one else?

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
_

"I love that line! Time Square can't shine as bright as you," Lilly said dreamily. Oliver on the other hand was glaring up at the singer sitting on a stool, strumming his guitar. The guitar's hum contrasted with his voice beautifully. Even though he despised the boy, he couldn't help wave his hands in unison with the rest of the crowd.

_  
Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Lilly's grin widened as Tom came close to their side of the stage. He reached into the audience and grabbed Lilly's hand. "EKKK!" He pulled her up on the stage! She swayed to his voice next to him. Oliver couldn't help but stare at the blushing blonde on stage. Then he felt his face fill with anger. He clenched his fists in rage. He stomped out of the concert with a broken heart.__

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  


Lilly looked out into the audience, searching for her best friends. Oliver wasn't there! She scanned the crowd for the boy who Miley claimed to love her. "Sorry Tom." Lilly climbed off the stage, worriedly.

"Where is Oliver?" Lilly asked her other best friend.

"He was mad because you liked Tom. I told you so!" Miley taunted in her victory voice. Lilly ignored her tone and ran out of the building.

_  
A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh It's what you do to me!   
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
What you do to me.

Lilly finally found Oliver sitting by the bus stop, waiting for it instead of taking the limo back with everyone else. "Hey." Lilly cautiously sat on the pavement by him.

"Why would you do that for me?" Oliver asked after she explained everything.

"Because…" Lilly stammered.

"Huh?" Oliver asked.

"I love you!" Lilly blurted out. Oliver sat there in shock. Lilly looked down, avoiding his glance.

Just as she was getting up, not trying to let him see her cry, she felt something pull her down. It was Oliver. He was kissing her. Their lips touched making a zillion thought run through Lilly's head. Sparks flew as Lilly, surprised, kissed back. He felt her smile against his own lips as their bodies fit together like a puzzle. He couldn't help but smiling himself.

When they finally pulled apart dizzily, Oliver quoted the guy Lilly used to like. "Time Square can't shine as bright as you." And they both looked over their heads at the buildings in Time Square smiling together as they kissed again.

**A/N: Did you like it? Love it? Despise it? Tell me! No Flames please. Hope you liked it! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


End file.
